


(untitled)

by orphan_account



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Finn have sex. There is no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

Finn is writing notes for his second tax evasion case this week when he is interrupted by a knock. He looks up to see Alicia. Her arms are by her side, the knuckles of her right hand held against the door where they knocked against it.

There is a resoluteness in the way Alicia is holding herself. A finality. There is a set in her shoulders as if she’s about to step up to a podium, like she is readying herself. Finn cocks his head and smiles, eyebrows raised, saying nothing. He hopes to put her at ease, but when she speaks her words still sound a little stilted.  
“Hey. Would you – do you want to get a drink?”  
“Sure,” he replies. He doesn’t really have the time. It’s 4:30, and Finn’s lucky if he’s finished working by 9pm.

But he doesn’t want to say no. He doesn’t want to ask questions, either – can see she won’t want to answer. He picks up his coat from his chair, decides to let his computer go to screensaver. He intends to come back, finish working. He touches his hand briefly to the small of her back as he reaches the doorway, and follows her to the elevator.

They say nothing in the elevator. Finn looks at her; Alicia looks at the doors, the numbers. She looks at his hand where he’s holding his suit jacket too tight and wrinkling it. She glances at his mouth, at his eyes, and looks away again. Finn rolls his bodyweight onto his heels. He steadies himself, inhales through his nose, clenches his hand a little tighter around his jacket.

 Alicia hails a cab outside the office, he holds the door and slides in behind her to catch the tail end of an address he recognizes to be hers. Alicia looks at him then, to watch his reaction. His mouth twitches a little despite himself, and she smiles to see it, ducking her head. Alicia, playing coy when they’re going to her apartment to have sex.

Their hands mirror each other on the seat, half a foot apart. Finn listens to the radio and tries to quiet his mind. He thinks about the last time he was in her apartment. Finn’s seen her bedroom. He’s stood on that floor. He wonders if they’ll get that far. If she’ll close the door behind him and reach for him in the same second, if they’ll stumble to the couch and fuck desperately and clumsily. If the first word he says to her this day will be her name on a broken gasp as he thrusts into her.

Or perhaps they’ll sit on her couch beside each other, not looking at each other until Alicia starts to laugh. And then, with the tension broken, Finn can leave a trail of her clothing into her bedroom until she’s naked on her bed. And he –

Finn stops himself. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the headrest. He inhales deeply. When he opens his eyes, Alicia is looking at him. There’s a quirk to her lips. Finn rubs at his forehead, looking at her, and huffs a laugh. Her smirk stretches to a smile and he can’t help himself, he reaches for her hand to pull to his lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Both their hands fall back to where they lay on the seat before.

At her apartment she pays the fare before he can reach for his wallet, the notes already folded together in her purse. He wishes for a second he had his briefcase, anything at all that could be a cover, but when they walk to her lobby her gaze is straight ahead. She readies her keys in the elevator to her floor. Alicia doesn’t check for him. It’s almost like he isn’t there, except when she walks through the door to her apartment she leaves it open behind her as she crosses to the kitchen. This is just how Alicia comes home from work. She pours two glasses of wine.

Finn stands at the other side of her kitchen counter and Alicia pushes a glass towards him and drinks deeply from hers. He watches her throat, the movement as she swallows.  
“I don’t want a drink,” Finn says. His voice sounds hoarse.

Alicia takes another drink, puts the glass down, steps around the counter. She walks up to him. She drops her head as she steps closer, puts her hands on his chest, where his lapels would lay.  
“Alicia,” he says. “Are you sure?”  
Alicia tilts her head up to look at him. It brings their faces so close to each other; all he can see is her. “Yes.”  
“Yes?” he asks again, his hands coming to rest at her waist.  
“Yes,” she breathes, as her mouth seeks his.

She smells sweet, perfume and red wine, and he wants to kiss her gently at first but he wants to taste her lips too. Their mouths slant together, her top lip between his. Their mouths still as their bodies press closer together. Alicia’s hands slide up his chest to grip at his shoulders; Finn winds a hand into her hair and angles her head against his. Her mouth opens and he licks into it. He drinks the wine from her mouth; she bites at his lips and soothes them with her tongue. She gasps a little when his hand palms at her breast through her clothes. He hitches up her skirt and runs his fingers up her thigh.

It’s not enough and too much at once. He pulls away, drops his forehead to rest on her shoulder. Alicia cups the back of his neck, thumb rubbing behind his ear. “You okay?” she mumbles, and he laughs.  
“Yes,” he says, lifting his head. He pulls their hips together, the sweet pressure of it relieving. “God, yes.”  
Her eyes, when he meets them, are half-lidded, dark. “Bedroom?” she asks on a rasp, and he kisses her as a response. She breaks the kiss as she steps backwards, turning and shrugging off her blazer.

Finn follows her, captivated, entranced. She steps out of her heels at the door to the bedroom, and Finn steps in behind her as she reaches to unzip her skirt. His hands get there first, tugging the zip down but leaving her skirt resting on her waist. Alicia’s head falls forward, and Finn presses his mouth against the curve of her neck, breathing hotly against her skin. Her blouse is cotton, and cool. His arms wrap around her, and she leans back against him as he grasps at her breasts. He can feel the peaks of her nipples beneath his palms. He wants to see them, lick them, see the colour of her skin and feel the weight of her breasts in his hands.

Finn pushes at the top of her skirt with one hand instead, and Alicia picks up his meaning. Her skirt drops to the floor with a soft thump. Finn winds a hand under her blouse, pushing up over ribs rising and falling to cup over her right breast. His left hand traverses the opposite direction, comes to the line of her panties and pauses. The muscles of her abdomen tremble a little beneath his hand. Alicia inhales deeply and the breath shudders through her as she exhales. Finn’s hand slides over lace to cup between her legs, his fingers press against her and god, she is wet. She steps her legs apart a little, and when Finn pushes the butt of his hand against her she presses against him, grinding. His finger slides under the lace, and glides over her folds. He hears and feels her breath hitch. The sound makes him hot, makes his own breath catch in his throat. When she pushes into his hand, her ass wriggles against his crotch. And Alicia must know, must be able to feel how hard he is against her, feel the speed of his breaths as he breathes against her skin.

Alicia twists around, leaves a little space between them so she can unbutton her shirt, Finn watches as her skin is revealed in windows before she shrugs it off. She reaches for him next, loosening his tie and pulling it free, unbuttoning his cuffs and then the buttons down his chest. Her hands scan over the skin she’s revealed, her palms sweaty and hot. Finn feels like his heart is racing. He toes out of his shoes and socks as she pulls his belt free, but stills her hands before they unbutton his pants. Finn pulls his wallet from his pocket, flicks through it to find a condom.  
“Good,” Alicia says. “Good.”

Her hands reach into his boxers as soon as he steps out of his pants, grabbing at his ass and pressing his erection to her sex. Finn walks them back to the bed and they scramble back onto it. Alicia’s legs fall open around his hips, her head falling back. He kisses her neck, grinds into her as they both gasp and sigh. It is difficult to keep his mouth light against her skin, he wants to bite at the sensitive skin at her jaw and suck it into his mouth. He pulls his mouth away, drops kisses over her collarbone as he crawls backwards. Alicia’s hands come to rest at his shoulders again. Finn tugs one of her bra straps off her shoulder and pulls the cup down to lick at her nipple. Her skin reddens under the burn of his stubble, and he runs a finger over the marks, entranced. Her hands push at his shoulders again, urging him down, and her hips rise to meet his mouth. She drops her hands to unfasten her bra and when they come back to rest at his shoulders they push a little again, and Finn tugs at the lace of her panties as he chases his hands with his mouth.

He bites at her inner thigh and sucks a mark there, but he knows she is impatient because he feels it too. Alicia winds the fingers of one hand into his hair, and drops the other to the sheets beside them where it clenches a fist. Her looks up the stretch of her body; she is watching him. Finn presses his mouth to her, licks up through the slick of her folds, and sees her head fall back as she moans.

His hands rest at the roll of her underwear at the tops of her thighs, and he has to pull away so he can take them off her and press her legs apart. Alicia’s hand in his hair directs him. She likes when she flattens his tongue to lick over her clit, tightens her grip when his fingers come to press into her. She is so wet, his finger glides in easy and he barely waits a minute before his index and middle finger are crooking into her. God, he could put his cock in her right now and she would take it, he could just sink into the hot slick welcome of her. Her legs jerk when he licks over her clit again, clenching down hard on his fingers, and Finn realizes he’s pressing himself into the mattress, dick slick with precome.

Alicia’s saying his name.  
“Yeah,” he pants. She unwinds her hand from his hair and rests on an elbow. She looks towards the condom across the bed. “Yeah?” Finn asks.

Alicia watches when he takes off his boxers, her gaze dark and heady at she looks at his cock. He wants to keep looking at her, fumbles a little with the condom because he doesn’t want to look away. Alicia can look delicate sometimes but not like this, on her back with her thighs open, mouth parted, wanting, her hand alongside his as he guides his cock into her. Finn can hear himself groan over the seashell rush of white noise in his ears. He is dizzy with it, the hard clench of her around him, her hands on his back.

He hasn’t had sex much since his divorce and none of it was like this, the easy way their bodies mirror each other, the heat that rushes through his spine when she gasps or moans. When Alicia wants him to move she touches his hips and he knows what she means. Finn pulls out, and Alicia presses his shoulder, guides him to his back where she climbs over him, pulls his hands to her hips, to her chest.

He wants to come; the need is so urgent he can barely concentrate. Alicia pulls at his shoulder and he sits up beneath her, bracing himself on his arms. Their mouths are so close but they are both too far gone to kiss. She rolls her hips over his. They gasp into each others mouths. Alicia’s nipples drag against his chest. She clutches at him. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders, her thighs tighten, her body tenses, tenses, she gasps heaving breaths, and shudders a release.

She stills as she breathes through her orgasm and Finn watches her with wonder, the flush across her cheeks and breast, the sweat at her temples. Her shoulders relax, she looks at him and nods, and Finn flips them to press her into the mattress again.

He drops to his elbows on either side of her, wraps his hands around her shoulders so he can thrust deep up into her. Her calves wrap around his back as he quickens his pace, shunting them up the mattress, pulling matching gasps from their throats. When he comes he is almost lightheaded, he stills inside her and buries his face in her neck, skin flushed and hot, gasping air against her damp skin.

Alicia’s fingers soothe over the nape of his neck and he pulls himself from her reluctantly, eases his cock out of her and she takes the condom from him, returns from the bathroom a minute later when he’s still sprawled across the bed, barely moving but for the rise and fall of his lungs as his heart rate steadies. She perches on the bed and Finn panics for a second, anticipates that she’s going to ask him to leave now they’ve got it out of her system. But she turns then, and he shuffles to make room for her to lie beside him. Their shoulders align and she hooks a leg over his. Alicia looks at him. He raises his eyebrows, and she breaks into a laugh, happy and light.

“So,” Finn asks her. “How was your day?”  
She laughs again. “Good. Better now.”


End file.
